Cat Problems
by AnimeAiedail
Summary: Lemon/Smut oneshot. Ichigo and Yoruichi hot spring scene


**Hey, this is me giving in to a lack of genuine inspiration and taking the easy way out. Known to most as the lemon one shot...**

**The following events take place in episode 47 of the anime**

Yoruichi had a problem. After a hundred years in cat form she was beginning to feel human again. It was a nice feeling however it came with its own unique complications, one of them she had felt building over the last few days and now she had finally had time to dwell on while watching Ichigo training and she had resolved to do something about it. After all, she had reassured herself, it wouldn't do to go into a captain class fight distracted...plus young Ichigo was far too naive for his own good; if he was to survive the upcoming fight he would need a serious reality check and she thought she knew just how to give him one. It was about time to round up for today anyway. She resolved to go though with her plan and wandered over to where the red head was staring gormlessly at the training dummy

"You've done enough fighting, rest now,"

The look of relief on his face was priceless, amplified even more when she explained that the training grounds had their own hot spring. After leaving him to relax and rejuvenate by the spring she retreated a way; it wouldn't do to give him a sign of her intentions before the balance had been tipped firmly in the direction she wanted. She had to admit he was handsome, the day of training had helped to define his strong muscles and his lithe figure made her warm as she watched it slip beneath the clear water, unfortunately not managing to catch a glimpse of his manhood before it disappeared below the edge of the pool. _Ah well, that will change soon enough_.

She enjoyed watching him splashing around in the water as she paced intently towards the pool, getting back into the flow of her hips and doing a last minute check that she looked stunning.

"Ichigo, how's the water? Everything all right?"

A smile came to her face as he tried to hide the mouthful of water he had just tried to drink by simply waving a conformation. _Right then, time to get this show on the road_

"Nice hu? I'm glad to hear it. In fact it sounds so good I think I'll join you"

Even though she could only see the back of his head the stream of water that he spat out and the back of his neck going scarlet where enough of a reaction for her to gauge his feelings on her joining him. God the feeling of release you can get taking off clothes, even skin tight feels so constricting after cat form. She took her time to enjoy the cloth flowing off her skin. After all, one of the greatest excitements is in expectation and his complaints where making me want him even more.

_God she is hot . _Typical, at a desperate time like this my mind runs away with me. Bloody hell. _Ok, splash and ripples from behind, that certainly sounds like she just got in...And those ripples look the right size for a human, not a cat._

"Ichigo, turn around so I can see you"

Never been very good with these kind of decisions, my mind knows that its not a good idea but my body has suddenly become exceptionally interested in what I could see if I turned around, I blush as I realise that despite the water I have become hard. _Bloody, bloody hormones._ You know I nearly surprised myself – nearly made the mature and sensible decision and just covered my eyes and got out. That would have been a good plan until I noticed the heavily tanned hand that was gently wrapping around my chest and felt the breath on my neck and ear as Yoruichi leaned in close behind me

"Do you want me Ichigo?"

_Damnit all to hell, how can I resist that?_ I twist my neck around so that I can see her face over my shoulders, I just have time to take in her lightly blushed cheeks against the normal tone of her skin before her mouth is enveloping mine in a warm, passionate kiss; gentle but demanding. I feel her other hand reach down and stroke my hip, the one at the front has moved downwards and now finds my hard shaft, rubbing up and down slowly in tempo but gradually increasing speed as she feels me start to mildly throb in reply. _Blimy, she's really going for it. Hey, if this is gonna happen I'm not going to let her dictate it all to me._

Committed now, I turn around to be confronted by the buxom figure of Yoruichi. My eyes scan down; her lips seem pert and I can still taste the lingering feel of her tongue inside my mouth, her skin radiated a dark inner sheen and seemed to glisten over the curve of her large breasts, erect pink nipples standing out against her shaded body. An enchanting gentle mound of dark hair covered the gap in between her legs, hiding her chamber of secrets for the moment. After a whispered consultation we climbed out of the spring, making a point to help the other with any body part we could grab and rolled entwined down to the training room floor. To this day I'm not sure if it was design that ensured that when we finally came to a stop her crotch was a mere few inches above my face, however I know when I looked down underneath the length of her curvaceous body and saw her tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear before lowering her mouth onto my organ exactly what was expected of me. Vision distorted because of the pleasure clamouring for my attention from below and forcing my mouth not to gasp and moan with the suction being applied to my cock, I tilted my head up so that my nose brushed the edge of her pubic hair. Despite just emerging from the pool I could feel the wetness there and smell her scent as my tongue set out and elicited a shudder through her whole body as it grazed her clit.

"Ichig..."

She managed before I resumed my assault on her, now thoroughly wet from my stimulation. Her body had all become flushed now and the sucks she was applying to my cock were beginning to bring a real danger of my letting loose far, far too soon. She seemed to notice and lifted herself off me, taking up a vaguely feline position over my lower body, this confuses me until she lowers herself until her overgenerous bust is surrounding me and she uses her hands to squeeze them together, engulfing my manhood in soft ripples of pleasure. However she still wasn't satisfied and began rocking back and forth, back and forth in this position, licking my manhood whenever it made an appearance from the darkness at the top of her valley. She glanced up and smiled at me innocently, knowing full well the reaction that this had to cause. _Oh, oh oh..._

"I think I'm going to..."

"I know, I want to taste it so do it fast,"

My body recoiled with pleasure, arching around her. So hot. So fast. So...sensuous. She felt it coming from the throbbing against her breasts and was ready, catching it in her mouth and licking her lips in order to gain every drop.

"Right then, now you are happy its time to get me ready for the main event," She said, guiding me so that my body was over hers, warmth spreading where our skin met. Following her guidance I slither one hand around her chest and pull her towards me. My mouth finds one of her pink nipples and begins caressing the soft tender skin. The other hand reaches down and finds the crevice between her legs

"May I?"

"That, is the stupidest question I have heard all day,"

I take this as conformation and insert a couple of fingers into her gently, eliciting a soft moan of pleasure and pulling her into my fingers with the strength of my other hand, I use my thump to stimulate her clit and insert another finger, her juice making my entry easier and delving deeper each time. As I became more confident, she responded more and more, moving her hips gently at first but then moving into my fingers with wreak less abandon until she screamed in ecstasy at the fuzzy warmth that spread like wildfire over her skin.

"Now...time...for the main...event," She panted between flushed lips before gently pushing me off her and pressing my back to the ground and moving so that she was straddling me before reaching down and grabbing my soft member and gradually lowering her body so that it penetrated her warm heat.

She began a gentle rising trot but then rapidly sped up until she was riding my body so fast that specks of the sweat which now covered our hot skin where sent flying by her hips gyrating my organ deeper into her and gleaming shudders of delight from both our bodies.

"I-Ichigo…" she whispered breathlessly as her breasts rode up and down with every movement of her hips. She could feel me moving back and forth inside her body, sending her pleasure all over her supple skin, the same way I felt her walls contract around my manhood. I grabbed her curving hips and guided her as she rode me faster and faster, soon transferring my hands to her breasts and feeling the tender fat glow with warmth at my touch.

She lent forwards over me and I transferred my hands to behind her back, pulling her down onto me and pressing her breasts against my muscular chest, the friction her erect nipples caused leading me to new levels of excitement before we once again engaged in a war of tongues, this time there was none of the delicacy of previously, we both wanted as much satisfaction as possible and the ferocity of the kiss reflected that. Her hair, now free of its bondage cascaded down over my face, filling my nostrils with its sweet scent and obscuring the room in a sheet of purple softness.

She leant back up; using her hands to steady herself on my chest she now rode me like her stallion. Instinctively I know this time she wasn't going to stop and I didn't want her to. My hands massaged her inner thighs as I felt our body's prepare for orgasm.

She smiled coyly down at me before increasing the tempo to its inevitable climax.

"Oh...oh...OHHHHHhhhhhhh..." we orgasmed at the same time; I blow up inside her as her thighs contracted in bliss, each reaching a much higher peak than anything we could have achieved solo.

We sat there panting for a long time, she was still straddling me and when I had caught my breath enough to look up I saw her sweaty form poised there, a cheeky self-satisfied grin on her face.

"Did...you...enjoy that...Ichigo?" She panted at me, her chest rising and falling seductively in time with her speech.

"That was a silly question you little minx," I shot back at her, flashing up one of my best smiles.

"Ichigo... You little pervert"

**I'm aware that this has little to no story in it but as a first attempt I'm quite proud of it really...still a long way to go before I'm completely happy though ^_^ I hope you enjoyed it and review (no flames please, though I welcome constructive criticism)**

**AnimeAiedail**

**You know, this whole writing a message at the bottom is a hell of a lot harder when it's not your story your writing about…**

**Animeloveramy **

**Dedicated to Animeloveramy for betaing and generally being awesome x**

**AnimeAiedail**


End file.
